Assassin's Creed Zero
by shadowless15
Summary: Louise wanted to prove that she was a mage by summoning the greatest familiar ever. Imagine her shock when she summons a Utahn Assassin to be her familiar. Will he be everything that she wanted in a familiar or will she be forever known as a zero.


For millennia, Assassins and Templars have always been fighting. Fighting for their beliefs and the artifacts know as the Pieces of Eden. These pieces had unimaginable power, power that which both sides could use in their ongoing war. But this story is not about their war. It's about an Assassin who was taken from his home.

The Assassin known as Jack was your average 17 year old. He went to school, church, work, etc. Only difference between him and many other kids his age was the fact that he was an Assassin. And on this very day, his life was about to change forever.

"Jack!" A man's voice rang out.

"Coming sir!" Jack replied to his boss.

Running around the counter to the kitchen, Jack stood face to face with his boss.

"What is it sir?" Jack asked.

"I need you to run this pizza to this address."

"I'm on it."

Grabbing the pizza, Jack made sure he had everything he needed before he left. But before he could go out the door, his boss stopped him one last time.

"And don't be late this time." He told Jack. "I'm sick of giving away free pizzas because you are always late."

"I won't be late this time."

"If you are, you're fired."

With that, Jack left the store and went to his car. It was time for a pizza delivery.

Meanwhile in another world, Louise de La Valier was waking up. Today was the Familiar Summoning and it was also the day she proved that she was a mage to her classmates and to herself. Also she wanted to rub that fact into Zerbst's face. Seeing that she had a busy day ahead of her, Louise got out of bed and started to get ready.

000

"Why is the traffic so bad?!" Jack yelled.

Jack, currently stuck in traffic, was freaking out. He hadn't expected the roads to Salt Lake City to be so bad. And to make matters worse, he was going to be late delivering the pizza.

"The Boss is going to kill me." Jack groaned. "How can this possibly get any worse?"

Little did he know that things were about to take a turn for the worst.

000

Louise herself wasn't having better luck either. After she had gotten ready for the day, she had to deal with all her tormentors. Mainly Zerbst. And that lead to her saying that she would have the best familiar out of all the students. Now here she was, outside the school watching all of the other students summon their familiars. She really hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself today.

000

Finally reaching his destination, Jack ran up the stairs as fast as he could, not wanting to be anymore late than he already was. He hoped the customer wouldn't notice and that if he did, he would understand do to the rough traffic. Knocking on the door, Jack waited anxiously as the customer came to the door and opened it.

"Hello sir." Jack greeted the man. "Here is your pizza. That'll be $13.50."

The man just looked at Jack and burst out laughing.

"You're 30 minutes late boy. I get that pizza for free."

Once Jack heard that, he had no reply for the customer. In fact he couldn't say anything at all. The customer merely took the pizza from Jack and closed the door. The sound of the door closing broke Jack out of his temporary confusion.

Now standing in an empty hallway, Jack let out a large sigh before slowly making his way back to the car. He was so fired.

000

It was the moment Louise was both excited and dreading for; it's her turn to summon a familiar. All the students around her stopped their conversations and watched. Some thought she couldn't hear them as they said;

"Why is Louise even here? She can't do magic." One said.

"You'd think she'd inherited some of her mother's magic but instead, she's a zero." Another whispered.

Despite hearing the whispers, Louise didn't show any emotion on her face. Instead of paying attention to the students and their gossip, she instead focused on the ritual. After a moment of silent, Louise began.

"I beg of you." She started in a quiet voice. "My servant who lives somewhere in the universe. I desire and here I plead from my heart."

Louise paused for a minute, hoping with all of her heart that she would get the familiar she desired. And with that hope she finished.

"Answer to my guidance!"

Once those words were spoken, an explosion was all that could be heard or seen. Smoke went everywhere and the students coughed and used their hands to get the smoke away from their faces. As the smoke cleared from the courtyard, Louise could see a figure standing to his feet. He wore a white, weird looking jacket, gauntlets on his forearms, black pants and the strangest pair of boots that she had ever seen. Louise slowly walked up to him, disbelieve on her face. But before she could say anything, Kirche spoke up;

"Looks like you did summon the best familiar here Louise. You summoned a commoner!"

And with that all the students burst out into laughter. You could even hear some of them calling her Louise the Zero. Louise, hoping she made a mistake, turned to Mr. Colbert.

"Mr. Colbert!" She desperately shouted, hoping she could retry.

"Yes, Miss Valliere?" He calmly asked.

"Please let me try the summoning once more!"

Unfortunate for Louise, Mr. Colbert shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere, I can't allow that."

"Why not?"

"It's strictly forbidden and if I let you, you would be ruining six thousand years of tradition. Now please finish the ritual."

Turning around to face the man Louise spoke to him in a low and dangerous tone;

"You should count yourself lucky commoner. This is a once in a life opportunity for you."

And with that, she stood on her toes and kissed the man.

000

Jack didn't know where he was or what the heck was going on. The last thing that he remembered was walking back to his car before he heard a voice. As he looked around for the voice in the empty hallway, a bright light consumed him and the next thing he knew, he was laying on a field. All he could see was smoke and once that cleared, he knew he wasn't in Utah anymore.

Kids about his age or slightly younger stood all around him wearing cloaks and school uniforms. It looked like he had just stepped into a Hogwarts class and into an anime. A young girl with pink hair slowly walked up to him and gave him a disbelieving look before talking to an older man. If Jack had to guess, he was the teacher.

While the girl was talking he continued to look around. He didn't see the Salt Lake Temple or anything else that showed he was still in Utah. Before he could continue to look around, the pink haired girl turned to face him before standing on her toes and kissing him. After she had pulled away, Jack started to question her;

"W-what was that for?" Jack stuttered out, his face red from the kiss.

Before he could get an answer or ask any more questions, there was a burn pain from his right hand. It felt as though someone had taken heated metal and pressed it against his hand.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jack screamed out, dropping to his knees.

The pain was unbearable and Jack felt like he couldn't take much more until finally the pain stopped. When he looked at his hand, all he was were strange markings.

"What in the world."

The teacher said some words to the girl before announcing something to the class. The students, all pleased, cast their spells and started to float away. But not before they said some things to the girl. Red faced, the pink haired girl said something to Jack. Since Jack couldn't understand all he could was try and communicate as best he could.

"I don't understand you."

The girl just looked more bugged and grabbed him by his arm and started leading him away. As Jack was being pulled along he could only wonder what he's gotten himself into.


End file.
